The Heavens Must Be Laughing
by AsianEyes
Summary: Inuyasha is a police officer living a good life with his girlfriend Kagome...until one tragic day when he gets killed. Now he watches Kagome from the Place-In-Between. He must get Sesshoumaru and Kagome to fall in love so Kagome can be happy again, but in
1. No Shame

**The Heavens Must Be Laughing**

Chapter 1: No Shame

"Have a good day, Inuyasha, and please…don't get into too much trouble." She scolded him, but her eyes looked up at him in pure adoration and love.

"Keh…you worry yourself too much, woman." His voice sounded annoyed, but his eyes looked down at her lovingly and he smiled warmly at her. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead and held her tightly. 

He pulled away from her and turned and headed out the door. 

            Kagome watched as she saw Inuyasha walking towards his police motorcycle. He wore a black leather jacket and even behind his helmet, she could see the proud look on his face. She smiled and waved her good-bye to him as he revved up his motorcycle and drove away, his silvery hair flowing behind him. 

            Kagome closed the door softly behind, and sank down into a sofa. Her smile quickly changed into a worried look and she suddenly sat up. She had the house-chores to do.

But how can she do all that, when Inuyasha was…Inuyasha could be in danger at any minute. *Oh…why…did he have to get such a dangerous job?* She quickly answered her own question. *Because it pays good and it's exciting to him.* She frowned. It was true. Inuyasha desired, no, needed an exciting job to get his adrenaline rushing, plus it paid nicely. 

Inuyasha was a police officer. No…it wasn't a really dangerous job…but it was _how_ he did his job. Always getting into wild police chases and gunfights. She sighed deeply and got up to do housework.

~Meanwhile~

            "Inuyasha! How ya doing, buddy?" Greeted his co-worker Miroku as he slapped him on the back and laughed happily.

"Pretty good…I'm ready to kick some ass!" He answered.

"Yeah, yeah, you always are. But I sense a bad aura today…so don't be so careless." Miroku warned him grimly, his expression now serious.

"Your sensing! I swear, the only thing that I think you sense is when a pretty girl is nearby!"

"Inuyasha, I'm serious this time. Be careful." He replied quietly. He was hurt because no one really took his warnings seriously. *Hmm…must be what I get for being such a pervert. No one takes me seriously anymore…everyone probably thinks that girls are always on my mind…all the time. No…I can be serious too.* Miroku frowned at the thought. 

            Inuyasha revved up his motorcycle, with his friend Miroku at his side. "Well, let's go then." Miroku said as they started the day, patrolling the area.

~In Another Part Of Town~

            "I need to get to the Himura Software building, quickly too. I'm late for a business meeting." A man in a dark blue business suit sat in the backseat of a yellow taxi cab. He leaned up and talked to the driver. "I heard that you are the best in town. Can you get me there in…let's say, 5 minutes? If you do, I'll pay you twice the amount." He sat back down.

"Of course. Hold on though, it's gonna be a fast ride." The driver warned. His voice was held no emotion and his handsome face clear of all expressions. His hair was a strange color of silvery white-blue and was long and untied. His eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses that he took off as he started his cab and drove away. Now the business man could fully see his face. He had golden, honey colored eyes, and very strange tattoos on his face. A dark, purple-blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and 2 crimson stripes on both of his cheeks. *Very strange indeed…his looks make him look intimidating…*

            Sesshoumaru weaved dangerously in and out of traffic. (AN: Think Jackie Chan, from the Tuxedo.) He turned and looked over his passenger, who did not seem to look frightened at the way Sesshoumaru drove. He had remembered practically the whole street map of Tokyo and he knew exactly where to go. 

Sesshoumaru rounded a sharp corner and then came to a complete stop, making a screeching noise, in front of a tall office building. The business man leaned up again, and showed Sesshoumaru a stopwatch that he had in his hand. "4 minutes 47 seconds. Good. Really good." He handed Sesshoumaru twice the amount of money that was due, as promised. "Keep the change," he added coolly as he got out and walked into the building.

            Sesshoumaru stopped and put away the money. 

He had no shame, being a taxi driver. In fact, he liked the job, and he was one of the best. The money was good, and the job was…exciting. He started up his taxi again, and went driving around, looking for another customer.

~Back To Inuyasha~

            "Sir, there's a problem down by the Aoi Hana dance club. It seems to be a gang fight. Apparently, there was a drug-dealing situation and one gang pulled out guns. We need reinforcements." A female voice came from Inuyasha's radio. *Finally, something happened.* He thought as he made a sharp u-turn and headed the opposite direction. Miroku followed behind him.

            Inuyasha arrived at the scene just as the gang members were getting into their cars. There were 3 cars, they were red,  a dark blue, and black Mercedes. Inuyasha had no time to waste. He pulled out his gun and shot at the tires of the red car. One by one, he quickly popped all four tires. 4 people got out of that car and quickly surrendered. Some cops immediately handcuffed them. Inuyasha ran towards on of the gang members and pulled by his collar. "Which car is your leader in?!" He demanded. He answered, gagging, "He's in…the black car." Inuyasha dropped him to the ground and headed quickly to his motorcycle. 

"Inuyasha! Don't be so careless…remember…" Miroku called to him as Inuyasha drove off, but his words were only partly heard.

            Inuyasha somehow caught up to the black Mercedes and began a wild police chase. He smiled evilly as he tailed the car and shot and popped one tire. One guy opened the window and pulled out a gun. Inuyasha pulled sharply to the left side to dodge a bullet. He took his gun, driving his motorcycle with one hand, and shot at the guy. The bullet hit him in the arm and he sank back into the car. 

            They were going at incredibly fast speeds up to 75 miles per hour. They were on the freeway now, and the streets were fortunately clear, except for the trail of other police vehicles behind him. Inuyasha's hair flew wildly behind him and he smiled wickedly. He was so concentrated on the black Mercedes, that he didn't notice the dark blue Mercedes coming up beside him on his left side. The black car was just ahead on the right side of him. 

(AN: This pains me to write this but…*sobs loudly*)

            A gang member in the dark blue car pulled out a gun, and shot Inuyasha, twice, once in the shoulder, and once in the stomach. Inuyasha cried out, and lost control of his motorcycle for a  few seconds. Inuyasha ignored the pain, the took out a gun and shot the person who shot him. Another person in the dark blue car drove the car now, and rammed the side to hit Inuyasha. He flew sideways off the motorcycle, and landed hard on the street. He had landed somewhere on the side. Some police cars stopped, and called for an ambulance, but it was probably too late. A few other police cars drove on to catch the gang members. (AN: *sobs wildly*) Blood gushed from his wounds, and the other police officers tried frantically to stop the bleeding. His breathing was ragged, and his right arm was twisted into an awkward position. 

            Inuyasha opened his eyes, to see people all around him…and then everything went black.

An ambulance arrived quickly to the scene. Inuyasha was unconscious, and was barely holding on to life. They lifted him carefully onto the stretcher and drove away. 

            Miroku stood quietly in the middle of the scene, tears welled up in his eyes, and finally, one slid down his cheek. If only…he had listened.

~At Kagome's and Inuyasha's House~

            "Hello, is this Miss Kagome Higurashi?" A grim voice said on the other line. 

"Yes, this is her you're talking to." She said anxiously. 

"I'm sorry to say ma'am…but your boyfriend Inuyasha is in the hospital. He's in critical condition."

Kagome stood there in horror. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind; *Is he gonna live? What happened? Is he okay?*

Kagome stood there quietly, her stomach lurched and her body went cold. 

"Miss? Are you still there?" The voice called out for her. 

She answered shakily. "Yes…I'm still here." 

"He's at the Tajioka hospital. You can go to him now."

"Yes…yes…I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and ran out of the house. All that mattered now was Inuyasha.

She called for a taxi, and ironically, it was Sesshoumaru that pulled up beside her. He immediately recognized Kagome as his brother's girlfriend and he saw the distressed look on her face. Kagome was so caught up with everything that she didn't recognize him at all until he asked her, "Where to, Kagome?" She snapped out of her 'distressed' trance and said blankly, "Tajioka Hospital." 

"Ok then, you need to get there quick?"

"Yes, please."

As he drove off quickly, he became curious. "Why are you going to the hospital?" He asked coolly, not knowing what the situation was.

"Because…" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Because…Inuyasha is in the hospital. He…he got in an accident." 

Sesshoumaru froze momentarily. *So…my half-brother is in the hospital…I'll go and check on him too.* Sesshoumaru sped up, now knowing what had happened. 

            They both arrived at the hospital, Kagome with tears in her eyes, and her lips trembling as she tried to hold them back. Sesshoumaru had on his usually cold face, but he was truly concerned for is half-brother. 

Sure, they weren't exactly what you would call _loving_, but they cared for each other.

*~*~*Flashback*~*~*

            "Sesshou-oniichan…where's momma?" A 5-year-old Inuyasha sucked on his thumb (AN: ^_^ Kawaii!!) as he looked up at his half-brother and asked him where his mother was.

"She's…in the hospital." A 13-year-old Sesshoumaru answered him coldly, yet, he put in hands on Inuyasha's shoulder to comfort him. 

            Sesshoumaru despised Inuyasha's mother dearly, for one thing, because of her, his very own mother left because of her. Still, he had a responsibility over his younger half-brother and he could not hate him, just because of his mother. 

            Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood together outside of the emergency room with their father. 

Inuyasha's mother had just been in a car crash, and she was in critical condition. The doctors did not expect her to survive any longer. They allowed their father and them to go and talk to her, before she died. Inuyasha held on to his mother's hands and cried quietly, for he was only 5, but he already understood what death was. 

Sesshoumaru had told him, that his mother was going to die, and he explained what death was, instead of telling him lies, like "Your mother is just going away for a long time…she'll come back, though." That was what Inuyasha's father had told him, but Sesshoumaru said that it was just a lie, a lie to make Inuyasha believe that, and that he'll be waiting the rest of his life for someone who won't come back. 

            So, Sesshoumaru had told him, and Inuyasha understood, his mother was never coming back. 

Inuyasha cried and he held on to his mother's hand, until she passed away.

*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*

            Sesshoumaru followed Kagome as she ran to around the hospital, looking for Inuyasha. Finally, she found where he was, and she pushed through the door to see Inuyasha lying in the hospital bed. He was a pitiful sight. 

            Kagome broke down into sobs as soon as she was by Inuyasha's side. 

Inuyasha woke up, to hear Kagome sobbing and felt her tears on his hand. She looked up at him sadly, her eyes hopeful. "You'll…be alright…right?" Inuyasha smiled sadly, and shook his head.

A female doctor came behind Kagome, and laid her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi…he won't survive…any longer…he…won't live for long now." The doctor choked out the words as she tried to hold back tears of sorrow. It was saddening…to see a young girl, crying by the side of her dying boyfriend. The doctor could see, that they had planned a hopeful future…now…it was ruined.

(AN: I'm crying as I write this…it's so sad…plus, if you listen to the song Aika, from the Inuyasha soundtrack, as you read this, I'm sure you would cry too.)

            Sesshoumaru shook his head in pity. The scene just ahead of him was just so sad. He silently cursed the heavens for ruining a perfect and happy couple's life. Sesshoumaru could see, that they had a good future.

He walked over to the other side of Inuyasha, and laid a hand on his shoulder, comforting him as he once did when they were young. 

"You'll see your mother soon." Sesshoumaru smiled sadly. Inuyasha looked at him, looking confused as to why Sesshoumaru was there.  Inuyasha smiled again, and nodded, which was painful for him. Inuyasha said in a pain filled voice, "Please…take care…of Kagome for me…I love her so much…and please…tell Miroku, that I'm sorry, for not listening to him…" Sesshoumaru nodded quietly. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She quieted her sobs to listen to what Inuyasha had to say. "Kagome…I'm sorry…things are like this…I'm sorry. I love you…" Inuyasha took his hand, and stroked Kagome's cheek. 

            Inuyasha turned again, and faced the ceiling. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes. He breathed in his last breath. And then…he died.

            Kagome broke down into violent sobs and laid curled up on the hospital floor in a feeble position. Her hands covered her face, but tears poured onto the ground. Sesshoumaru smiled sadly, and a single tear fell down his cheek and dropped to the ground. *I will miss you brother…*

The doctor stood by the door, dabbing her eyes with a tissues as never ending tears seems to come out of no where. *Another life ruined...a happy family broken…* She thought sadly.

            Now, nothing couldn't be heard except for the violent sobs coming from Kagome, and the buzzing of the hospital lights.

So…that's the first chapter for you, sorry…it had to be so sad. But…it had to be that way. *Breaks down into sobs*

Anyways…

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And give me some feedback!

Next chapter coming soon! 

^_~ Ja ne!


	2. Looking Down On My Beloved

**The Heavens Must Be Laughing**

Chapter 2: Looking Down On My Beloved

            "Urgh…" Inuyasha grumbled as he slowly regained consciousness. *Consciousness?!* "I'M ALIVE?!" He exclaimed and suddenly sat up to find out that he was lying on a hard wooden chair. Only now did he notice the other people, or should I say, spirits, surrounding him. He looked at them, some, like him, had only awoken, and were looking around curiously.

            He was in a very bright room that had chairs all around it. There seemed to be no door at all. "Where the hell am I?" He said quietly, studying the people around him. They looked just as confused as he was. 

"You're not in hell, Inuyasha." A young man, about the age of 15, popped out of nowhere and stood in front of Inuyasha, his hands on his hips and he had a cheery smile on his face. He had large green eyes and red bushy hair. He wore strange clothing and as he smiled, Inuyasha could see 2 small fangs sticking out.

"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Hehehe…I'm Shippou, and I'll be your personal guide for the next few days." Inuyasha had a confused face on. 

"What are you talking about? Where am I? Am I in heaven?" He asked hopefully. 

"No, baka! You are in the Place-In-Between!"

-silence-

Shippou sighed. He hated explaining the place to newcomers. "The Place-In-Between…is where you get judged. Whether you'll go to heaven, hell, or get reincarnated. But…you might have to stay here for a while, because you left some unfinished business down on Earth."

-silence-

Shippou could swear that this guy was the stupidest guy he ever met. "You have to prove yourself! Here, come on now, it's time to go to your…uh…room." Shippou took his hand but Inuyasha bitterly yanked it away. 

"I don't need you to hold my hand." He snapped.

"Fine, fine…" Shippou grumbled. He had never had to guide such an arrogant, selfish, and just plain rude person before.

            Shippou went and stood in the middle of the room. The other spirits watched them curiously and Inuyasha glared at them. Shippou looked up at the ceiling and he whispered something. Suddenly, the ceiling opened up and a bright light shined from it. Inuyasha could slowly feel himself being lifted off the ground and he stood still, afraid that he might fall, but he didn't. Shippou and Inuyasha rose from the ground and through the hole that had opened up in the ceiling. For a moment, Inuyasha was blinded by the bright lights. He kept on rising until he came to a complete stop. He squinted his eyes to get used to the light and saw that he as in some kind of office. Shippou walked from beside him and went up to the large white desk that stood in front of him. Behind the desk was an old woman with an eye patch over one of her eyes. She was dressed in traditional miko clothes. Beside stood a young girl who looked hardly over the age of 10. Her skin was pale and white, just like her hair. She wore a white kimono and in her hand she held a small mirror. Inuyasha studied the mirror. It was strange, for it did not show reflections, but it showed nothing but something that seemed to be swirling silver clouds.

            "Shippou! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" The old woman cried out as she got up to give Shippou a hug.

"I'm fine, Kaede-sama," said Shippou as he got down on his hands and knees and bowed respectfully to her. 

*Who ever this woman is…she must be pretty important for Shippou to bow to her like that…who is she? And who is that girl that's standing next to her? And what am I doing here?!* Kaede grinned and it seemed as if she read Inuyasha's mind.

"Ahh…this must be Inuyasha. I'm glad to meet you." She said warmly as she gave her hand for Inuyasha to shake. He hesitantly took it and shook it quickly before dropping his hands back to his side.

"My name is Kaede; I'm the High Judge here. I will be judging you and deciding on your fate, depending on how you have lived your life, you will also be given some time to go down to Earth and tie up some loose ends, Shippou should have explained this to you, did you?" She glanced at Shippou.

"Yes ma'am. I did."

"Good."

"Oh…and this here is Kanna," she gestured to the pale white girl standing beside her. "Her mirror will show me if you have anything to finish down on Earth before I judge you to get reincarnated, go to heaven, or hell. I think I should check right now." She turned to Kanna and she obediently held up her mirror as the swirling silver clouds started to part and an image started to appear. Inuyasha gazed at the mirror in awe. What he saw next made him gasp and held in tears that began to threaten to fall from his eyes. 

            It was his funeral. He saw his funeral. He saw Kagome crying quietly and she dabbed her eyes every few second to keep the tears from ruining her make-up. He saw Kagome, his beloved Kagome, wearing a long black skirt with a black shirt, mourning for him…in HIS funeral. A circle of family and friends surrounded his grave. He could not believe it.

He saw the people lower his coffin into the ground and a Kagome sobbed even more as they started to shovel dirt over his coffin. Kagome's black make-up now ran down her cheeks, but she no longer tried to stop the tears. 

He saw Sesshoumaru by her side, and he saw as Sesshoumaru put his arm around Kagome to comfort her. Kagome sobbed louder now, and she pressed her face onto his shoulder. Inuyasha felt a pang of jealousy and sadness…and he also felt guilty. 

            He had caused all this pain and sadness. He realized now how drastically life could change for everyone he knew. He saw Miroku standing in a far corner, left to mourn all by himself, and he could see a few tears falling down his cheeks. He held prayer beads in his hand and was chanting something inaudible.*Poor Miroku…* Inuyasha thought sadly. If only he had listened to him. Still, he had caused all this sadness and he wanted nothing more then to be alive again and to deeply apologize to everyone that he had hurt. 

            Inuyasha stepped back from the mirror and he looked at Kaede in shock.

"Was…was that what was happening down on Earth?" He stuttered, unable to find the right words to say after seeing the saddening scenes in the mirror.

Kaede nodded softly, not looking into his eyes. 

"Well…it seems that you have some unfinished business down on Earth."

Inuyasha could only nod sadly.

"Do you know what it is?"

Inuyasha didn't know, so he remained silent.

"Inuyasha…this would be complicated…but, Kagome will never be truly happy ever again..." she said sadly.

Inuyasha gulped and looked at her, confused.

"You can change that…only if…you can let go of her."

*Let go of her? What does she mean?* He thought, confused.

"Kagome still loves you, even after you are gone, and she will never stop loving you. No one can change that. But she will always only love you, and she will never find another. She will spend the rest of her life missing you and mourning for you…I'm afraid that one day…she will just waste away."

"What…what can I do?" Inuyasha said quietly, barely a whisper.

"Right now, she has only one person left. And I see it in Kagome's 'good' future."

"Good future?" Inuyasha raised up his eyes and looked Kaede directly in the eye.

"Yes. I can see…the good future, and also the bad future. I'm sorry, I cannot tell you them, right now, I can see the bad future directly ahead of Kagome. You can change that, Inuyasha. You can let Kagome have a good future, even if it's without you."

"What can I do?"

"See if you can tell." She gestured towards Kanna again and she immediately raised up her mirror. A scene showed in the mirror. 

            Inuyasha saw Kagome leaning on Sesshoumaru now. They were walking towards Sesshoumaru's car and he saw Kagome go in the car. Sesshoumaru started the car and he started to drive towards Kagome's house. 

            Inuyasha pulled away from the mirror and looked at Kaede with a confused look. 

"Just watch, Inuyasha." Kaede told him.

Inuyasha turned back to the mirror.

            Now they were getting out of the car. Kagome got out of the car shakily and she wobbled towards her house. 

Sesshoumaru was immediately by her side and he helped her up her steps. He looked into her eyes, in what Inuyasha thought was a 'loving' way, and he gave her a warm hug. Kagome smiled a little and her face brightened up slightly.

Suddenly, he realized it.

            He blankly turned to Kaede, his jaw wide open.

"You see now?" 

"You mean…that I…have to make Sesshoumaru and Kagome…fall in love?" Inuyasha's stomach sank at the thought. 

"Oh no, Inuyasha. You don't have to _make_ them. You have to _let_ them fall in love." Kaede corrected him.

"What? I can't do anything about it anyways!" He said angrily.

"You may not know it, but you can. You see…Sesshoumaru will not allow himself to love Kagome…because he thinks it would be an insult to your memory. And Kagome will not allow herself to love Sesshoumaru because she will always love you." Kaede said softly, her voice filled with sadness. "She'll never love another. And so her life would be…miserable."

  
            Inuyasha paused to think about all that had happened. He felt angry at Sesshoumaru, but then he felt guilty and sad, because he would have to give up Kagome, to let her be happy.

"How do I let them fall in love?" He said finally. 

"There are many ways. Here, at the Place-In-Between, we have special portals that transport us back down to Earth. We do not come as live people, I'm afraid, but we come back as spirits, and people can't see you."

"Argh! Then how am I supposed to make Kagome happy when I come back as a friggin' ghost! Am I supposed to scare her into loving Sesshoumaru or something?!" He burst out, making Shippou, who was standing quietly in a corner, jump up in surprise.

"Do not be so impatient. You will know soon enough." Kaede turned to Shippou who immediately straightened up and bowed to Kaede once again. "Shippou, please take Inuyasha to his living quarters. I think we've talked enough for today. He needs rest today, so just bring him some food and let him rest for a bit. You will take him around tomorrow, okay?" 

"Hai!" Shippou bowed to her again and promptly took Inuyasha hand who was grumbling something about 'crazy dead people.'

            Shippou led Inuyasha out a door beside Kaede's desk. He opened it and it led to a brightly lit hallway with white marble flooring. On each side of the walls there were red doors, each one labeled with a letter and number. Shippou led Inuyasha to a door that had the numbers D09 (AN: Can anyone guess what that says?). The door stood on the right side of the hallway and it was close to the beginning of the hallway. Inuyasha looked down the hallway and saw that it was longer then he had thought.

Shippou rummaged through his pockets to find something. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Shippou exclaimed, "Aha!" and held out a small golden key. He hand Inuyasha the key and pointed to the door. At first, it looked like a plain old doorknob but when Inuyasha held the key close to the door, a keyhole began to melt into the center of the doorknob. Inuyasha stuck the key in and turned. There was a small clicking sound and the door magically opened. 

"This…is your room."

Shippou walked inside and gestured for him to go inside.

"Wow…" was the only thing that Inuyasha could say.

            It looked exactly like his house…except, Inuyasha's heart sank to the thought, there was no Kagome. He stood there, in a daze, thinking of Kagome and how life had used to be. He heard Shippou rummaging through the kitchen and when he got there, he saw that Shippou was already cooking something in a large pan. 

"Hey! Where'd you get the food?" 

Shippou pointed to the refrigerator, not taking his eyes off the pan of food. 

Inuyasha opened the refrigerator and saw that it was filled with food of every kind. Everything that he needed to use to cook, it was in there. 

            Shippou finished cooking and started to set the table while Inuyasha sat in the living room, watching T.V. This was just like his old home. There were even the same channels on the T.V!

"Dinner!" Shippou announced. 

Inuyasha slowly got up and went to sit down on the table. He looked down on his little bowl filled with rice and the plate of steaming meat with vegetables in front of him. He remembered when he used to eat with Kagome. A tear slid down is face, and landed on his lap. He just couldn't eat without her.

"Please Inuyasha…don't be sad. For now, just eat." Shippou urged him, and finally, he picked up his chopsticks and ate in a slow and pained way. "Good. Now after you're finished, leave the dishes to me. You just go on the bed, okay?" Inuyasha said nothing, but after he finished eating, he stood up slowly and quietly walked to the bedroom. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, but he never fell asleep. He laid on his side of the bed, and turned his body to face Kagome's side of the bed. He remembered when they slept side by side, and he remembered how warm and soft Kagome's body was. He tried to imagine Kagome laying by his side, and sighed sadly when she never appeared. 

            Inuyasha laid there quietly until sleep slowly took him over. He dreamt sorrowful dreams of the times that Kagome and him had spent together and the sight of Sesshoumaru marrying Kagome. 

Life was unfair.

            But death was just cruel.

There's another chapter for ya. I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a comedy, but it has to start out sad, ok?

Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

I love getting reviews and I want more!!!!!! (Greedy me…)


	3. Into the Hole of Swirly Colors

**The Heavens Must Be Laughing**

Chapter 3: Into the Hole of Swirly Colors

"RISE AND SHIIINE INUYASHA!" Shippou burst through Inuyasha's bedroom door yelling and screaming causing Inuyasha to jump out of bed. At first, he looked shocked and confused, forgetting where he was. Then he saw Shippou.

"You!" He made a lunge for him and he jumped out of the way quickly. 

"Man! What the heck is up with you?!" Shippou yelled at him. 

Inuyasha stopped and then looked around again, remembering yesterday's events. He remained silent so Shippou went to go make breakfast. 

Inuyasha stood there, with a dazed look on his face. 

            Was he going crazy? Was he deranged? Ever since he had died, everything had been…messed up. He stood there, his hands on his head, and he thought about slamming his head into the wall…just to see if he could die again. "Oh well…today Shippou's gonna show me how to get back to Kagome…" He stated to himself. *Oh no…I'm talking to myself…the first sign of mentalness. Mentalness? Is that a word?* He left his conversation to go take a shower. He turned on the water and stood there, looking at the pretty tiled floor. He put his face up, making the water go down his nostrils. *I want to diiieee!* He looked down again, suddenly. *Oh yeah…I can't. Cause I'm already friggin' dead!!!!* He yelled in his head.

            Inuyasha got out of the shower and went to go put some clothes on.

Meanwhile, Shippou was in the kitchen, cooking some eggs and bacon.

Inuyasha finally came out and Shippou quietly set down his food. 

"It's okay…Inuyasha…a lot of people usually feel kind of deranged…or dazed when they first come here. Some don't believe that they're dead so they stay here thinking that it's a big joke or something…but they all understand in the end. It's okay Inuyasha…you took this better then most people." Shippou assured him, which made no help, since Inuyasha was not paying attention. His mind was on something else…

"I want to go see Kagome today." He finally said. 

"Of course. Just eat your food first." Strangely, for such a young boy, he was very mature and he acted in a caring way. *Somehow, this boy knows more then I think. He's pretty wise for someone so young.* Inuyasha thought. "How old are you Shippou?" he asked curiously. 

"I'm…508 years old. I'm still pretty young compared to the other people…"

"What?!" Inuyasha accidentally spat out some food.

"Yes…" Shippou said nervously.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here? And what _are_ you?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. 

"Eheh…" Shippou gulped. 

"Well?"

"Okay. I came from the Sengoku Jidai. That's about 500 years ago. I am a fox youkai, or kitsune…and I'm here because...I died."

"You…" Inuyasha pointed a finger at him. "You're dead?"

"Yeah, I was killed by this hanyou named Naraku…he was this evil guy."

"Oh…I see." He replied absentmindedly, for his mind was on something else now. Something…something was familiar about the name Naraku. And now that he thought of that, something about Shippou was familiar. *Have I met him before…? No…I must have not…this guy's from like 500 years ago! But…there's something familiar about him…*

"This may sound impossible…but have we met before? I just feel that we have." Inuyasha confessed.

Shippou froze. *Oh my kami-sama! He's gonna find out! Kaede told me not to tell him anything…*

"Uh…no. I don't think we have."

"Ok…"

-awkward silence-

            "Well! I think we're done here! Let's go meet Kaede-sama again!" said Shippou, desperately trying to change the conversation. 

"Uh huh…"

            They walked down the long hallway and into the door that led to Kaede's office.

            "Ahhh! You're back. You want to go back to Kagome today, I expect?"

"Yes…can I go to her today?" Inuyasha decided to be polite and bowed slightly.

"Come on then." Kaede stood up from her chair behind the desk and she gestured with her finger for him to follow her. Kaede looked up at the ceiling and once again, the ceiling opened up and a bright white light came pouring down on Inuyasha. He felt himself rising up again, and beside him, he felt Shippou's elbow touch him and Kaede's arm grazing his side. He also saw Kanna rising slowly underneath him. 

They went to the ceiling through the light and then felt solid ground again. Inuyasha looked around the room that they were in. It didn't have white walls around it like Kaede's office, but instead, the walls were a drab color of light gray. The walls shined, and as he looked closer, he saw that the walls were made of highly polished marble. It was a small room, maybe 10 by 10 feet.  The floor, was also made of the same material as the walls and there were no doors in the room at all. 

"This is the Spirit Transporter." Kaede stood by a hole in the ground. Inuyasha had not noticed that hole before. It was small hole, big enough for only one person to fit through. Down the hole, Inuyasha could see a black and purple swirling mass, spinning around. Inuyasha got dizzy looking down at the hole and he stepped away from it, feeling it draw him in. 

"Once you go down this hole, you will have 10 days to stay down on Earth, to sort out your troubles. Once the 10 days are up, you will be sucked up from Earth and you will return back here. We will all be waiting for you here."

Inuyasha stared down at the hole. "What if I don't finish in 10 days? Can I come back?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

Kaede shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to go back after 10 days. It's either you finish your 'mission' as I like to say, or you will have to accept your fate."

"What…is my fate?" Inuyasha asked, his voice uncertain.

"Well…let's say that…if you don't sort things out on Earth, you will be reincarnated into something that isn't really worth living as…" 

"What? What will happen? What will I be reincarnated as if I don't finish my 'mission?'" 

Shippou coughed, but is sounded like a laugh. 

"You would…be reincarnated…as…a hamster."

"NANI?!"

At this point, Shippou burst out laughing. Inuyasha angrily hit him on the head, causing him to curl up on the ground, holding his head, which was sporting a large bump. Kaede ignored him and told him that he had it coming anyways. 

"Yes…a hamster."

"I can't be a hamster! WHY?!"

"Well, you have done many things in your life, catch criminals…beat them up…you know. You've worked hard all your life…so we decided that a quiet life of a hamster would do you best…" Kaede trailed off.

"…And you wouldn't have to do anything, except…eat, sleep, and shit. Everything would be done for you!" Shippou piped up.

"I don't wanna be a hamster…" Inuyasha said in a slightly whiney voice. 

"Then go and finish your mission." Kaede edged him towards the hole.

"Damn…I feel like James Bond, with all this 'mission' crap." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes, and a mission it is. Your objective: get Kagome and Sesshoumaru to fall in love." Said Kaede.

"Failure: You don't finish within the time limit of 10 days." Shippou continued. "Punishment for Failure: Life as a hamster!" Shippou started to crack up again and Inuyasha suddenly had the urge to hit him upside the head, but Kaede gave him a look that clearly said, "That's enough."

            "Okay…so…do I have to jump into the hole?"

"Yes, that's about it." Kaede answered, sighing at the same time.

"Where would I end up?"

"You have 2 choices, either at Sesshoumaru's apartment, or at Kagome's house. Here, I'll let you see what they are doing." Kanna stepped back to let Kanna stand in front of Inuyasha. She looked up at him with large, blank, silver eyes and held up her mirror. Inuyasha looked into her mirror. 

When the masses of swirling silver clouds parted and disappeared, an image of Sesshoumaru spread out on his couch watching a movie appeared. Sesshoumaru had a ham and cheese sandwich in one hand and a Pepsi in the other. He was watching a movie, and ironically, he was watching The Fast and the Furious, which was a car movie. 

*****Flashback*****

            Inuyasha remembered when Sesshoumaru first became interested in cars. He was only 15, and was teaching himself how to drive. Almost every night, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru had been sneaking out the family car and taking it for a drive. When Sesshoumaru turned 17, he got his first car, a shiny new, black Honda Civic. Sesshoumaru had spent hundreds of more dollars on a body-kit, a stronger engine, and all the cool car stuff that Inuyasha did not know. His older brother had spent hours on his car, and it seemed, that it was the only thing he loved. 

            One night, when Inuyasha was sleeping, he heard his brother's loud car engine, and got to his window fast enough to only see Sesshoumaru drive away. It was midnight, and Inuyasha wondered where his brother went, so he followed him. He changed into black clothes, and he took his bike out, since he was 9-years-old at the time, and he didn't want to run. Inuyasha had a hard time tailing his brother, for the streets were empty and Sesshoumaru drove fast. He was just about to give up, go home and sleep, and then confront his brother in the morning, Sesshoumaru car stopped at a stoplight. Inuyasha rode around to a corner, and hid there, spying on his brother. There at the stoplight, were 5 other cars, an orange one, a red one, a dark blue one, a pink one, and a silver one. Sesshoumaru parked his car between the pink car, which was, as Inuyasha could see, driven by a very pretty girl. The girl looked over at Sesshoumaru, and winked at him, but Sesshoumaru kept a cold, serious face. On the other side of Sesshoumaru was the silver car, which was driven by a guy with spiky red hair. He looked over at Sesshoumaru, and mouthed the words, "Good luck." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and looked straight ahead.

            Everyone's eyes were on the street stoplight. 

And then, the light turned green. 

6 cars shot past his eyes and roared off into the night. "Woa…" Inuyasha whispered to himself. 

Inuyasha got on his bike again and rode to catch up with the cars. He could not get to them by riding straight ahead, but he tailed them from slightly far away, going through alleys and shortcuts, just to get a glimpse of them before they speeded off. Inuyasha could see them, his brother was in 2nd place so far, and the silver car in 1st. He saw the orange car closely behind his brother, and then the pink car in 4th. The red car and the blue car were side to side, both of them trying to place at least 5th. 

Suddenly, at a tight turn, the orange car spun out of control, but the pink car avoided the accident and zoomed past the orange car. However, the red and blue car were too busy trying to get in front of each other, they didn't notice the orange car laying in the middle of the street until the last minute. –SCREEECH- They had stopped just in time and only bumped the orange car slightly, but it was too late, the other cars were already too far ahead to catch up. The drivers of the car all got out, and began to laugh at their misfortune. "Didn't they know that they could have died?" Inuyasha said quietly to himself. He was hiding in a dark alley and no one had seen him yet. 

Inuyasha decided to leave the scene to go to Sesshoumaru. 

            He followed him and saw that they were just going around the city, and that they would stop at the same traffic light that they started at. Inuyasha rode back to the traffic light, and stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting for his brother to come back. 

A few minutes later, he heard the loud roaring of the cars, and glanced out to see that Sesshoumaru and the silver car head to head, with the pink car edging up behind. Within seconds, they had neared the traffic light.

Time slowed down dramatically. The cars were right in front of the traffic light. 

Time sped up again. 

*Who won?* thought Inuyasha confusedly. 

The cars slowed down and stopped. Sesshoumaru got out of his car first, and stood by it. Inuyasha could see his brother slightly panting, getting over the adrenaline rush. The guy with the spiky hair got out of the silver car and went over to talk to Sesshoumaru. The pretty girl from the pink car got out, and straightened out her short black shirt. The girl's short, blonde-dyed hair bounced as she walked over to the guys that were talking. Pretty coon, the orange car (with a slight dent in it from the red and blue car) came driving up, followed by the red and blue car.  They all got out and started to talk to each other. The pretty girl laughed at the guys that from the red and blue car when they told her about hitting the orange car. Sesshoumaru smirked, and the guy with the spiky hair smiled. They had just declared it a tie. After a few minutes, the cars departed, and headed their separate ways. 

            Inuyasha gasped as he saw his brother glance his way, and glare coldly straight at him. *He knew!* His eyes widened and Inuyasha frantically got on his bike and pedaled as quick as he can home. 

Sesshoumaru had gotten home before him, and he was standing at the front door, waiting. Inuyasha gulped as he saw his older brother glare coldly at him. 

"One word of this to either mom or dad, and I will personally make your life a living hell." He threatened.

To this day, Inuyasha never mentioned the street-racing to his parents.

*****End flashback*****

            "Inuyasha? Do you want to land at Sesshoumaru's place?"

Inuyasha was pulled out of his flashback suddenly. "Uh…can I see what Kagome is doing?"

As if on cue, Kanna raised up her mirror again. 

It showed Kagome's and Inuyasha's house, or should I say, Kagome's house now. The house was empty, and there was no one home. 

"She's not home…" Inuyasha muttered.

"She's at her second job, now, Inuyasha." Kaede said softly. 

"Oh…" He felt his heart sinking to the thought to Kagome working so much, but now he was gone, and there was no one to help support her. 

"I guess…I'll go to Sesshoumaru…I don't want to face Kagome now…" Inuyasha said sadly, sighing. 

            "Okay then, you're ready?" Shippou patted him on the back, reassuring him. 

"Yep."

"Remember, do not expect them to see you. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. It's fate's choice and you'll just have to deal with it." Kaede told him.

"Uh huh…" Inuyasha murmured distractedly, for he was staring down in the hole. The swirling black and purpleness was starting to make him feel dizzy, and a little queasy. 

            "Okay! See ya in 10 days, Inuyasha! And remember! HAMSTER!" Shippou yelled down the hole as Inuyasha stepped into in, his eyes clenched closed and his teeth gritted, and bracing himself, expecting it to hurt.

"Poor child…I hope he'll be okay." Kaede pitied. "Shippou, you have a 10 day break, go make the best of it."

"Yes, Kaede-sama," Shippou said quickly, and the he bowed deeply to her.

"Yes, yes," she chuckled. "You don't have to do that every time I address you, Shippou-chan."

Shippou got up, his face reddened by a deep blush. "Ha…hai!" There was a small –pop- and Shippou had disappeared.

"Come on, Kanna, let's go get something to eat." There was another small –pop- and Kanna and Kaede disappeared. 

            The Spirit Transporter room stood empty and quiet.

Weeeheeeheee! I'm going to start messing around with this story, hopefully, making it more funnier. 

I'm going to let loose the Silly side of me! MUA HWA HWA HWA…the only thing is…my dark side is trying to take over the world right now, and the silly side is only making it worse! No! I gotta go see my psychiatrist again! HEEHEEHEE!

Thanks for reading, and isn't Sesshoumaru so cool?!

Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

I also accept flames! Don't worry! I've stolen Inuyasha's firerat suit, so you can't affect me! Well…I'll be crying for a few days…

ANYWAYS…

Thanks for reading, and please review!

^_~ Ja ne! 


	4. The 1st Day: Guess Who's Back,Back Again

**The Heavens Must Be Laughing**

The 1st Day: Guess Who's Back, Back Again!

*****Last Time*****

                        "Okay! See ya in 10 days, Inuyasha! And remember! HAMSTER!" Shippou yelled down the hole as Inuyasha stepped into in, his eyes clenched closed and his teeth gritted, and bracing himself, expecting it to hurt.

"Poor child…I hope he'll be okay." Kaede pitied. "Shippou, you have a 10 day break, go make the best of it."

"Yes, Kaede-sama," Shippou said quickly, and the he bowed deeply to her.

"Yes, yes," she chuckled. "You don't have to do that every time I address you, Shippou-chan."

Shippou got up, his face reddened by a deep blush. "Ha…hai!" There was a small –pop- and Shippou had disappeared.

"Come on, Kanna, let's go get something to eat." There was another small –pop- and Kanna and Kaede disappeared. 

            The Spirit Transporter room stood empty and quiet.

******************

(Important AN: There will be major OOCness from Sesshoumaru. He is not really the cold, emotionless, person that you are used you. He is human in this fic, will definitely act like a human. Sesshoumaru will be very ummm…what's the word? GOSH! I forgot…but he'll be the type of person that believes in bad luck and ofuda charms :-D If you don't like, don't read. This is humor related fanfic, and it will be OOC, but hey, you can't make Sesshoumaru funny if he's such an emotionless, stoic, block of ice.)

Inuyasha was spinning and spinning. He felt his body being tossed carelessly around, like a little rag doll. Nothing could be seen, except for the purple and black swirlyness. After a while, he started to feel dizzy and nauseous , so he closed his eyes, and curled up his body. 

He fell for about 5 minutes, but to him, it felt like forever. His stomached lurched, and he felt like throwing up.

            Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was in a quiet, and dim lighted place. He slowly got up, and looked around, squinting his eyes into the darkness and realized that he was at Sesshoumaru's apartment, in his living room. He distinctly heard someone breathing heavily  in the next room and walked through the living room, towards the sound. He came to a door that was slightly cracked open, and there, on the large bed in the middle of the room, was Sesshoumaru, laying spread-eagle on the bed, his silver hair fanned out on his pillow. One arm laid on his bare chest, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and the other arm laid by his side. *Thank goodness for boxers* thought Inuyasha when he saw his brother in his red and black boxers. 

            Sesshoumaru was not a heavy sleeper, so Inuyasha took extra precaution to be quiet, even when he knew in the back of his head that Sesshoumaru could probably not see him. Inuyasha reached out, to touch his brother's face, half thinking that his hand would go through. It did not, and he felt Sesshoumaru's warm skin on his hand. (AN: This is NOT a yaoi! Do not even think it, because I despise yaois with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, that's just wrong and incest!)

            Inuyasha chuckled lightly, feeling stupid to think that his hand would go through him. Not wanting to wake Sesshoumaru, if he could, Inuyasha decided to wait until morning. One the way out of the bedroom, Inuyasha passed a desk that had a stash of neatly piled papers on it. "What a neat-freak…" He muttered. He was just about to go, when he saw a black marker on the desk. A naughty thought passed his head. Inuyasha reached slowly for the marker, and stepped quietly towards Sesshoumaru's sleeping form. 

He opened up the marker and reached towards his face. 

            He started to draw. He drew a circle around Sesshoumaru's right eye and an 'X' on Sesshoumaru's left eye. Above his lip, he drew a dark mustache. Below his right eye, he drew a '#' sign, and stepped back to admire his work. He leaned over him, and laughed, a little too loudly. 

            Sesshoumaru felt someone touching his face, and something cold go over his eyes, and then, somebody laughing. There was someone in his home. Sesshoumaru prepared to open his eyes, and grab the 'burglar's' throat. *1…2...* He would go on 3. *3!* Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, and cried out his battle call. 

"AYAHH!" Sesshoumaru struck out his hand, and grabbed someone's throat. Sesshoumaru got up, standing on his bed, lifting the person up by the throat. He heard the person gagging and felt his arms flailing about. Sesshoumaru finally looked at the person, and gasped.

He saw Inuyasha, his eyes bugged out because his neck was being squeezed and his face twisted up in shock. Sesshoumaru stood there, watching Inuyasha like he was a ghost. Inuyasha made some gagging noises, and Sesshoumaru snapped out of it. He gasped, and cried out, "AEHH!" as he threw Inuyasha as hard as he could against a wall.

Inuyasha hit the wall hard, leaving a large dent and he slid down to the ground. Inuyasha got up slowly, and shook his head. *A hit like that would've knocked me out…* he thought. He walked towards Sesshoumaru, who was standing on the other side of his bed. "Inuyasha! You're dead!" He stated, in a slightly panicked voice.

"No duh." Inuyasha answered annoyingly.

"You can't be here! You're dead! Get away from me!" Sesshoumaru picked up a lamp and threw it at Inuyasha. It hit it square in the head, but it only bounced off and fell to the ground, shattering to pieces. 

"Shit! Sesshoumaru! I'm not gonna do anything! Stop!" He protested.

"You're fucking dead and you're a fucking ghost! You're gonna take revenge on me for all those times I've been bad to you!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he threw a trash can at Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha ducked and the trash can missed him. "Sesshoumaru! Stop!"

Sesshoumaru ran towards a small table-drawer and took out a handful of ofuda charms. He threw one at Inuyasha and it landed on his forehead. 

"Agh!" Inuyasha cried out, He found that he could not move any further, and whenever he tried to move, a painful electric charge raced through his body. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Just let me explain!"

"Swear, that you won't try anything funny…" Sesshoumaru breathed heavily as he stuffed a handful of ofudas into his pocket. *Just in case…* He thought warily.

            Inuyasha walked in front, since Sesshoumaru was too wary to be walk in front. 'Never turn your back on your enemies,' Sesshoumaru once said. "But I'm not your enemy," Inuyasha protested. Inuyasha sat down on the one of Sesshoumaru's sofas and motioned for Sesshoumaru to sit across from him in the other sofa. Then, he laid back, and put his feet up on top of Sesshoumaru's glass coffee table. His older brother leered at him, and Inuyasha soon dropped his feet back to the floor.

            "So…" Inuyasha began, but his brother cut him off.

"What are you doing here? You know it's a bad omen if a spirit comes lives at your house!" He hissed. Inuyasha struggled not to laugh, but Sesshoumaru still had the drawings on his face, and it made him look so silly.

"Well, I was gonna tell you why I was here! But…one thing…I wanna know how you can see me! Kaede said that no one could see me!"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the dead one here! You should know!"

"Gee…at least you're taking this better then I thought…" Inuyasha murmured. 

"Never mind, just tell me why you're here. Do you want revenge? Do you need to put your soul to rest or something?"

"I…uh…yeah…something like that…" Inuyasha coughed, trying to hide his laugh, as he could not focus on Sesshoumaru's face without laughing.

"Oh my kami….this can't be happening…this is a dream. Good night Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru yawned, and got up. He walked groggily back to his room, and shutting the door.

Inuyasha sighed, and decided to take a rest. *I'll sort everything out in the morning…* he thought with a smirk, and made himself comfortable on Sesshoumaru's sofa.

Sorry of the short chapter...

And for Sesshoumaru's MAJOR OOCness, it can't be helped. I'm sorry. If you have a problem with this, please don't read this story any longer. I do not like flames, cuz I'm VERY sensitive, and a few mean words WILL make me cry. Thank you for reading. 

Next chapter will come soon.

^_~ Ja ne! 


	5. The 2nd Day: Crazy Driver

**The Heavens Must Be Laughing**

The 2nd Day: Crazy Driver

*****Last Time*****

"Gee…at least you're taking this better then I thought…" Inuyasha murmured. 

"Never mind, just tell me why you're here. Do you want revenge? Do you need to put your soul to rest or something?"

"I…uh…yeah…something like that…" Inuyasha coughed, trying to hide his laugh, as he could not focus on Sesshoumaru's face without laughing.

"Oh my kami….this can't be happening…this is a dream. Good night Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru yawned, and got up. He walked groggily back to his room, and shutting the door.

Inuyasha sighed, and decided to take a rest. *I'll sort everything out in the morning…* he thought with a smirk, and made himself comfortable on Sesshoumaru's sofa.

*****************

            Morning came, and the bright mid-autumn sunshine poured through Sesshoumaru's many windows. Outside of the apartment building were trees with red and orange leaves and that floated down every once in a while. 

Inuyasha got up and looked outside the window. *Such a beautiful sight…* he sighed. 

He heard some grumbling noises coming from Sesshoumaru's bedroom and walked in. Inside, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's bed was unmade, *Strange…* and he heard noises of water running and a few curse words muttered here and there. He peeked inside, and saw Sesshoumaru, his body bent over the sink, and he was scrubbing his face furiously. "Umm…Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked. 

"You're still here? I was hoping I was dreaming." He replied coldly. 

Inuyasha smiled weakly. "I was going to explain everything…but you just left and went back to sleep."

Sesshoumaru ignored him while scrubbing his face.

"The thing is...I need your help…" Inuyasha trailed off. 

Sesshoumaru ignored still, and Inuyasha stood there feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

"I'm sorry I drew on your face." He finally apologized. A few minutes later, Sesshoumaru looked up at him, his face nice and clean, only slightly red from the scrubbing. He growled deeply and raised his hand.

            Before he knew it, Inuyasha was on the ground, his hand clutching the right side of his face. He whimpered, and looked up at his older brother fearfully, who was standing over him, looking menacing.

In short, he looked down-right scary.

*****Flashback*****

            Inuyasha was 12 years old, and their father was away on a business trip.

One day, he had gotten in a fight with Sesshoumaru, over a book. It was one of Sesshoumaru's favorite books, and Inuyasha had accidentally ripped up it up, and Sesshoumaru had found out. Sesshoumaru got mad, and yelled at him, and told him that he was not allowed to come into his room anymore.

            Inuyasha was angry, and wanted to get revenge back at his brother, so one dry summer afternoon, while his brother was out, Inuyasha took Sesshoumaru's clothes, and set them on fire in their backyard. Since it was such a dry day, the grass had caught on fire too, and when Sesshoumaru came home, he found the fire spreading all around the yard. He grabbed the water hose, and put it out, and also discovered what used to be his clothes. Inuyasha, standing somewhere to the side, panicking about the fire, was now running quickly into the house, and locking the door behind him. Sesshoumaru was now locked outside.

There was hell to pay.

            Sesshoumaru kicked open the door, and charged inside towards Inuyasha, who was hiding behind a couch.

Sesshoumaru had beaten up Inuyasha countless times, but this was one of the worst fights. Sesshoumaru had picked him up, and threw him probably all the way across the room. He gave Inuyasha a black eye, a broken wrist, and a few other minor injuries, but Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

A few days later, Inuyasha crept into Sesshoumaru's room at night, with a knife in his hand. He was going to get revenge.

He raised the knife over his brother's heart, ready to kill him. He was that angry. At the last second, Sesshoumaru woke up, and put up his left arm to block the knife that was about to kill him. Instead, the knife sunk deep into Sesshoumaru left arm, and there soon, there was blood everywhere. Sesshoumaru got up, and pulled the knife out of his arm, not even flinching that the blood that was spraying out. Inuyasha was about to run, but Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the ground. He told him, "If you're gonna start something, finish it." Sesshoumaru raised Inuyasha up by his neck, choking him, and threw him at a wall. Inuyasha hit the wall with a groan and fell to the ground, but Sesshoumaru showed no mercy. 

            From that incident, Inuyasha suffered a few broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, another black eye, and a broken leg. He was a sorry sight, and had to go to the hospital. Sesshoumaru did not get trouble for this, his father did not punish any of them, saying, that they got what they deserved. Sesshoumaru right arm was now injured, and his couldn't properly drive until it was healed. 

They never became the 'loving' brothers that they once were, and rarely saw each other. 

Inuyasha never forgot that night. He never forgot the look in his brother's eyes.

The look in his brother's eyes, were like they were ready to kill. They looked menacing, and scary.

*****End Flashback*****

            Inuyasha winced at the flashback, never forgetting that painful day. The he looked up at his older brother, and cringed. He wasn't afraid to admit it, he was scared of his brother now. 

Inuyasha gulped, and said something that he thought sounded brave. "Y-you can't k-kill me n-now…" He stuttered. "I'm a-a-already d-dead!"

"Ahh… yes, that you are, but can you still experience pain? I think that you can, since that slap to the face really hurt now, didn't it?" He sneered.

Inuyasha got ready for the pain that was expected, but nothing came. Instead, when he looked up, Sesshoumaru had left.

He sat there for a moment, and then got up.

            He went out of the room to see Sesshoumaru in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. There was the delicious smell of fried eggs and sausages and Inuyasha slightly drooled.

"I didn't expect you to come back again, but anyways, here." Sesshoumaru threw an ofuda charm and it landed neatly on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Hey!" He cried out, struggling against the spell. "Damn you Sesshoumaru!"

"Heh, I guess since I can't kill you, I'll just make you suffer the best way I know how to." He chuckled evilly. Sesshoumaru had a plate of fried eggs and sausages placed on a table in front of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru started to eat, and once in a while, he tempted Inuyasha by wiggling a piece of sausage or eat in front of Inuyasha's nose. 

Sesshoumaru sat back down and smirked evilly at him.

Inuyasha stared at the plate of food in front of him, and his stomach rumbled. He started to drool, dead or alive, he was still hungry. He tried to reach for the plate of steaming food, but the ofuda spell kept him from doing anything. He whined and looked at Sesshoumaru with a pained face.

            "Oh don't give me that look." Sesshoumaru muttered.

Inuyasha whimpered in a very puppy-like way and once again his stomach growled painfully loud.

            Finally, when Sesshoumaru was almost done eating himself, he swiftly tore the ofuda that was slapped on Inuyasha's forehead and watched Inuyasha practically attack his food. "Tell me, why you're here now." He ordered.

"Oi'm hore befufz…" Inuyasha began with food stuff in his cheeks and pieces of egg sliding down his chin. 

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Sesshoumaru snapped at him.

Inuyasha quickly swallowed and continued. "I'm here…because…okay, if I tell you, promise you won't back out of it or not do it, because all this really depends on you and…uh…someone else." Inuyasha left Kagome out of this for now.

"Okay…continue." Sesshoumaru ordered, taking in the new information.

"Well…ehehe…what…if…youaregonnafallinlovewithsomeonesoIwon'tgotohellorbecomeahamsterinmynextlife." Inuyasha gasped in air as he quickly said that.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru didn't quite understand. 

"What? Fall in love? Hamster?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a slightly confused voice. 

-_-; *How am I gonna say this…*

            "Okay! Sesshoumaru. This is all that happened. I died, and then I went to this Place-In-Between and this old lady, Kaede, and a freaky lil' girl named Kanna who had this mirror that can see down on Earth were saying that I had to make, no, let you and Kagome fall in love." Inuyasha's face flushed and he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces that fell and burned to ashes in the pit of his stomach which felt like a hot and fiery hell as he mentioned Kagome and Sesshoumaru. (AN: Wow, that was deep.)

"WHAT?!" Sesshoumaru burst out. "No! This has to be a joke. I…I…can't." Sesshoumaru tried to say more, but he felt lost for words. For one thing, he felt sadness and pity for Inuyasha, who had to go through the pain of telling him. For another thing, he didn't know if Kagome liked him at all…he wasn't even sure if he loved her. *Do I love her? _Well…I think I do. Yes…I do._ She doesn't love me._ You never know…*_ He felt like picking a flower and playing she-loves-me, she-loves-me-not with it. A thousand thoughts raced through his head and Sesshoumaru suddenly felt like laying down and thinking everything over. But then again, he couldn't.

            He had work to go to, and he still had a ghost living in his home. *Maybe…some driving will clear my mind.* He got up quickly and walked past Inuyasha. "Hey! Where are you going?" He protested. 

"Work." He called from his bedroom where he was changing clothes. ^_^

"I wanna come too!" 

Sesshoumaru walked out of his room wearing some slightly baggy blue jeans, a black shirt, and a navy blue light jacket. 

He walked towards the front door of his apartment room and since his apartment was on the first floor, he didn't have to go down any stairs. Behind him, Inuyasha was jogging to keep up with Sesshoumaru's quick walking pace. 

            Sesshoumaru began walking to the taxi headquarters (AN: I didn't do any research on this…so all this is what I'm assuming how a taxi business is. So sorry……..I feel disappointed with myself too.) since it was close by. 

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha declared. 

"I can see that Inuyasha." He said in an annoyed and monotone voice. 

"How's the taxi thing coming?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start up a conversation to lighten up the tension between them. 

"It's good." He said simply.

"So…"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking suddenly, and leered sideways at Inuyasha. "Can't you see that people are staring at me? They can't see you like I can Inuyasha. They think I'm crazy." Sesshoumaru murmured through clenched teeth. Sesshoumaru started walking again.

"Oh…sorry. I'll shut up now." Inuyasha stared intensely at the ground.

            Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat of Sesshoumaru's taxi while Sesshoumaru sat in the driver's seat, weaving in and out of traffic. He drove around for barely 5 minutes before a woman waved Sesshoumaru over. She wore a short black skirt that revealed her long, nicely tanned legs, a white blouse that seemed tightly buttoned to contain her large breasts, and a light black jacket. Her dyed-blonde hair was wrapped in a tight bun and she wore on her lightly make-upped face some business type looking glasses. All this made her look very smart and important. "Miss Kurokawa, where to?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he asked the lady sitting in back seat. 

"Sesshoumaru…" His name rolled off her tongue sounding slightly seductive and whispery, like it was used times before. Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru, his mouth wide open and unbelieving. "Do you always get people like this?" He asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged in reply. 

"Man, if I didn't have Kagome, I should've become a taxi driver instead of a police officer." Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

"Where to, Keirani?" Sesshoumaru asked again, this time his tone firm. 

"Fine then. The Okanishi Company office building. Hurry, I'm late for work." She ordered, her voice slightly pouty. 

            Without warning, Sesshoumaru slam the pedal and they sped off. Inuyasha held on to his seat and pressed back into the seat his eyes and teeth clenched tightly together. Sesshoumaru dodged in and out of traffic, the sound of car's horns going off. Sesshoumaru cursed a few times when he nearly got into an accident. 

Then suddenly, there was a screech, and the taxi came to complete stop. It was a red light. Sesshoumaru cursed again. "My, such a bad mouth, Sesshoumaru. Are you to stressed out? Maybe…I can help you relax?" Keirani said, again in a seductive voice. 

"Shut up and let me do my work, woman." He snapped. "Oh, this time, I would like to be paid in money, got it?" Sesshoumaru said as he remembered the last time Keirani went on a 'ride' with him. 

"Hmph." She snuffed.

            The light turned green again and Sesshoumaru immediately zoomed past the other cars, took a sharp left, narrowly missing an old lady, and got flicked off by a skateboarder who jay-walked across the street and almost got hit by him. 

"You shouldn't have been jay-walking you fucking idiot!" He yelled out the window as he sped off. 

Inuyasha sank deeper and deeper into the seat. "Shit Sesshoumaru! You almost hit that old lady and the kid! Damnit! Slow the fuck down!" Inuyasha yelled, but he saw that his words didn't do anything, for Sesshoumaru did not say anything. Partly because Keirani couldn't see Inuyasha, and he didn't want to be called crazy, and partly because he just didn't care. "You're a fucking crazy driver! I wonder how many tickets you have and I'm surprised that you still have this job!"

Keirani seemed unaffected by Sesshoumaru's driving and sat there filing her nails as if it was just a normal taxi ride.

            At last, the taxi came to a complete stop in front of a large glass office building. Keirani stepped gracefully out of the car and walked over to Sesshoumaru, who had his window down. She straightened up her skirt and handed Sesshoumaru some money. "Thanks for the ride, sexy…call me…if you need anything…" She winked and walked away, making her hips swing seductively. 

            Sesshoumaru pulled away and started to drive around, looking for another customer. 

"Damn! Did you see that, Sesshoumaru?! She just practically asked you for sex..." Inuyasha whispered, unbelieving. Suddenly, a thought ran through his brain that made his spine chill. *If he could just get a girl like that, will he go for Kagome? Is Kagome good enough for him?* He frowned and studied Sesshoumaru's face. *Or…what if he's gay?!* The realization dawned on him. *Yes…He's probably gay…I mean…there's got to be _NO_ guy like him that can be classified as _beautiful_ or _pretty_.* Inuyasha stared at his brother with a look of utter confusion on his face. 

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my face that interests you?" He asked in a cold voice.

Inuyasha stared out the window, watching the blurry images of people on the street flash by. 

He gulped. 

*I remember Sesshoumaru had a girl back then…yes…I remember…and he has never been with another girl ever since her…*

*****Flashback*****

(AN: Sorry…I don't know a _real_ lot about street racing, so why am I writing this? and I don't really know a whole lot about cars. So, I went out and searched for imported and modified cars, and I found some really cool ones. I just chose the cars that look cool and seemed to fit Sesshoumaru, so…don't flame me!)

Sesshoumaru was about 22 years old, and still street racing. He had a girlfriend at that time, her name was Rin. She was 4 years younger then him, and was just finishing high school. She, like him, was also into street racing. 

Inuyasha could not believe that Sesshoumaru, would ever be with a girl like Rin. She had shoulder length, black-brownish hair, a pretty face, and a nice body, she was nothing new, just a nice girl with a cute face. Cute. The word burned in his head. She was, to him, horribly cute. She had a _cute_ personality, sometimes referring to herself in 3rd person, talking with a _cute_ little voice, skipping around innocently in a short skirt and one strap shirt. Yet, Sesshoumaru was her boyfriend, and for some reason, Sesshoumaru seemed to be able to stand Rin's cuteness. *Opposites attract, I guess…*

She was the only person that Inuyasha ever met that Sesshoumaru had truly loved and cared for. Inuyasha pretty much stayed away from Rin, for one thing, whenever he even started to even talk to her, Sesshoumaru would pull her away and give Inuyasha a pretty nasty look. 

Anyways, that was Rin. 

One night, there was a street race, and Rin had entered it. She was up against some tough guys, but her name was well known amongst the racers; she was pretty tough to beat. Sesshoumaru was there on the side lines, watching her carefully, so carefully, that he didn't realize who she was up against.

The people she were up against were a gang. They were Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and 2 other guys that wanted to get revenge at Sesshoumaru. They were a tough and dangerous crowd, and would start a fight over almost anything.

****Flash back within a flashback*****(AN: I know, stupid huh?)      

            Kagura walked towards Sesshoumaru, dressed in an extremely short shorts and what seemed to be a sorry excuse for a tank top, for it was short and tight fitting, revealing much cleavage and belly. She walked with a spring in her step, making her breasts bounce. Sesshoumaru continued walking, not even sparing a glance at her. Kagura stopped, and pouted a little bit, seeming to be thinking. Sesshoumaru still continued walking on. Kagura started her 'chase' once again and went after Sesshoumaru, this time walking much quicker. Yet he paid no attention to her. She growled, and quickened her pace even more, and cut in front of Sesshoumaru. He stopped abruptly and leered down at her. "Yes?" He said in an ice cold voice.

            She smiled seductively and answered. "Sesshoumaru…how have you been?"

He chose to ignore her question and told her, "Please move aside, I have important business to take care of." He walked around her and continued on his way. 

Kagura did not give up, and cut in front of him again. 

He growled and pushed her aside and started to walk away at a brisk pace. Again she cut in front of him. 

"What. Do. You. Want. Woman?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, Sesshoumaru…I thought you would be smart enough to know what I want." She smiled seductively again at him. 

"Keh. I have no business with you. Leave me now." He growled at her and cracked his knuckles, just to make the point get across. 

Kagura flinched slightly at Sesshoumaru, but she remained unmoved.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru! Please…just one night? 2 hours? 1?!" She begged.

"I do not like to fuck little whores, _especially_ people like you. And I'd rather die then be added to your list of men you've fucked. Now run along and go fuck your dad, Naraku, you fucking incest bitch." He hissed. 

The look on Kagura's face was a mixture of shock and anger. But before she could say anything back, Rin came running happily to Sesshoumaru, with her arms wide open. She stopped in front of Sesshoumaru and wrapped her arms around his neck, oblivious to the fact that Kagura was standing there with a look of utter hatred and jealousy on her face. Sesshoumaru hugged Rin tightly, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He looked back at Kagura and smirked.

            Kagura stormed away, cursing loudly.

*****End Flashback within a Flashback*****

(AN: Sorry to distract you guys…but…on with the REAL flashback.)

            Kagura must have told her gang about Sesshoumaru and Rin, so now, they were gonna get back at them. This was all unknown to Rin. 

            Rin sat in her car, a lavendar colored Honda. It was sporty and it had lots of extras and modifications added to the car. Kagura's car was a red car, Kanna's was white, Naraku's was black, and the two other guys' cars were orange and green. 

A guy stepped out and raised a flag. The engines revved up loudly. 

            The flag came down and 6 cars shot out from the start line. Sesshoumaru saw and went after her, on a motorcycle. He cut through alleyways and took shortcuts to he could just catch a glimpse of where Rin was. 

            Then, they reached a sharp corner. Sesshoumaru was heading his way there, unknown to him the fact a tragic accident was going to happen. Rin and Kagura were side by side the lead, and Naraku close behind. They were heading to the sharp turn, when Naraku suddenly pulled out a gun, and aimed it at one of Rin's tires. The first shot had missed, but the 2nd one hit it's mark. Rin's car spun out of control and did a 360 before it came to a stop. Rin remained unhurt, just a little stunned.            Kagura, and the rest of her gang stopped their cars and got out of their cars. They stepped towards the spun-out car and Kagura pulled out a gun. Right then, Sesshoumaru shot out of an alley, heading as fast as he could towards the scene.

            …But it was too late. Kagura had taken the gun, and aimed it at Rin's heart. She barely had time to scream.

Kanna had heard Sesshoumaru's motorcycle in the distance and everyone quickly got back in their cars and sped off. 

            Sesshoumaru had finally caught up and almost fainted when he saw the scene ahead of him. Rin, had somehow attempted to get out of her car, but only succeeded halfway, and ended up falling out of the car and onto the ground. Sesshoumaru ran to her, and held her up, uncaring for her blood that was staining his clothes. 

"I…I…love…you." She managed to sputter out, before she went limp in his arms.

Sesshoumaru stayed there, frozen in shock, until a police car came and then an ambulance. 

The next time he saw Kagura, he had attempted to kill her, but she had escaped. She and the rest of her gang were never heard of again. 

From then on, Sesshoumaru had closed up his heart, and sealed it tightly in a block of ice. He was never the same again, and was now a cold and lonely man, wondering through life, punishing himself for Rin's death. 

*****End Flashback*****

            Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru turned to face him. They stared into each other's eyes, and there, they shared a moment of silence, not even knowing what they did. 

            Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Is there something wrong now?" He asked.

"No…nothing." Inuyasha turned back to the window, and remained silent for the rest of the day.

(AN: I've done a fair amount of research for names, because I don't like just making up name not knowing what they mean, so I've done some research, and found some really nice names. Please tell me if I get anything wrong…)

**Translations:**

~Keirani Kurokawa – Keirani means aikyou, which means lovely. Kurokawa means black river…so Keirani Kurokawa means 'lovely black river.' 

~Okanishi – It means 'west hill.'

I guess that's all…

Aladeedada! Yay! This chapter took forever to finished.

PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!

I don't usually put responses to my reviews, but I probably will in the next chapter, IF I get some more reviews…ne?

Thank you, for reading!

^_~ Ja ne!!!!


	6. The Fourth Day: The Mental Girl and Prin...

The Heavens Must Be Laughing  
  
Chapter 7: The Fourth Day: The Mental Girl and Prince Charming  
  
The following morning Kagome woke up with a slight headache and felt chills running up and down her spine. She shivered, and pulled the blanket tightly around her. Only, it wasn't her blanket. She looked around the room she was in. Hell, it wasn't even her house! A dozen thoughts raced through her head. *Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?!* Then it struck her. She was a smart girl, she could figure it out. "I am." glancing at the plain looking white paint on the walls and lack of decoration. "Sesshoumaru's house." "I was at." she thought back to yesterday. "The shrine." "Then Sesshoumaru came, and then." she murmured to herself. *He hugged me?!* She blushed at the memory, and her heart floated slightly, and the feeling of a schoolgirl in love came back to her. Her heart sank again as she remembered the reason why she was at the shrine. She suddenly felt like such a traitor, she had hurt Inuyasha's honor.  
  
Little did she know, Inuyasha was right there, watching her waging a battle inside her head. He understood and knew what Kagome was thinking of, and he wanted so bad to tell her that it was okay for her to be in love with Sesshoumaru. For his sake, and also for her sake. Inuyasha knew Kagome would go through her whole life without another person in her life, and he winced at the outcome of that. Kagome would just rot away.a sorrowful soul. Somehow, deep in his heart, Inuyasha felt that he was not the one destined to be with Kagome, and the Fates had some way of saying it. "Keh, could've just told me, instead of kill me." Even with this information in his head, Inuyasha could not help but feel angry at what had happened. He still loved Kagome dearly, with all his life, but she was like a bird. If he kept her caged up, and to himself, she would die a lonely, sad death. He needed to set her free again, and let fly away, hopefully, into his brother's arms. He would do anything to let Kagome be happy again, even if it meant giving her up.  
  
Inuyasha tried to hug Kagome again, and found that not only did his arms go straight through her, but he saw her shivering slightly. "Is this what I am to her? A freakin' ghost?!" He mumbled. His stomach sank, and he didn't want to hug Kagome anymore, as he felt like it made her feel colder.  
  
Kagome stared at the ceiling for a while, trying to confirm her thoughts. She found that there was no way to do that so she gave up and tiptoed off of the large bed and bounced gracefully and silent as a cat off of it. Kagome cautiously walked through the hallway of the small, yet nice and clean looking apartment. "Well, it certainly is cleaner then way my house looked after I left Inuyasha at home by himself for a week." She giggled silently. Inuyasha, who had been following her, heard this, and this brought up an embarrassing memory.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Kagome was going away for a week to visit her great-aunt, who was not feeling well. She had left Inuyasha at home since he did not want to come. She left him with $100, three cases of ramen, which should have been more then enough, and a bag of uncooked rice. There were also a lot of other foods stocked in the fridge. Kagome, thinking Inuyasha would easily be able of take care of the house and himself, left him with a quick good-bye and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha thought he could take care of himself too. For the first 3 days, he ate nothing but ramen, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He had spent all the $100 on beer and wine, and pay-per-view porn. He thought he could live with that, but after the breakfast of ramen for the 4th day, he felt sick of ramen.  
  
Inuyasha walked confidently into the kitchen, thinking, if Kagome can do it, then I can too. He thought that everyone was born with the natural ability to cook good food. Of course, he was wrong, and after basting a chicken with beef flavored ramen powder, he popped it in the oven, and left it there to cook. He happily made his way to the living room, and after clearing away some chip crumbs, he plopped down on the couch and watched T.V. He angrily flipped through the channels, for there was nothing on T.V. to watch. Finally, after passing by a channel called 'Nickelodeon', a channel rarely watched except for when a little kid that was a friend of Kagome's, named Shippoutan, came over to watch T.V., and also, torment Inuyasha.  
There was a strange show on T.V. called SpongeBob SquarePants. Feeling especially bored, he decided to watch the show and decided to ponder on it. He thought, how could a sponge talk, and live in a pineapple under water? Another thing caught his eye. The "spongeboob" thing, as Inuyasha nicknamed it, was drinking water, under water! And also, when the little underwater critters talked, how come there were no bubbles floating out of their mouths? And there was fire underwater! Inuyasha became entranced by the show, and started to drift off the sleep, with dreams of a yellow sponge that was running around, and it was caught on fire....  
  
Funny, 'cause Inuyasha started to smell smoke. Smoke.smoke..SMOKE! His eyes burst open, open to close again when the stinging smoke clouded them up. *What the fuck is going on!?* He stood up. "THE CHICKEN!" he realized and ran blindly into the kitchen and pulled the fire extinguisher off the wall and began spraying the oven. The fire stopped, but left the kitchen looking like.well; it looked like there was just a fire in it. Part of the ground was burnt, and melted the clean tile that lined the kitchen floor. The oven was a complete mess too. There was no chance that they'll ever be using it again. He started to become relieved, that he had put out the fire before the oven exploded, but then fear became written all over his face. What would Kagome do if she found out? Kick his ass that's for sure. Yell at him. Kick him out the house. Or even worse. He was unfortunate enough to experience Kagome's bad side more then once, and he did not want those times to repeat themselves. He had no more money left to repair the kitchen, so being the idiot that he was, he fled to Miroku's and his fiancé, Sango's house, and he stayed there for the rest of the week.  
  
When Kagome came home from her trip, she saw the house was a complete mess, but that was nothing compared to the kitchen. She walked in the kitchen, and her heart stopped dead. She also noticed that there was a note on the kitchen counter, left in Inuyasha's slightly sloppy handwriting. 'Kagome,  
I'm so sorry about the kitchen. I will fix it when I can. I'm at Miroku's. Please don't yell at me. I love you.  
Inuyasha'  
  
Kagome looked at the note, and at first, she was furious at Inuyasha, but then her feelings for him softened up when she read the last two sentences. 'Please don't yell at me. I love you.' *Poor Inuyasha.he must be feeling so bad.* She held back a small giggle; it was so like Inuyasha to say something like that. Inuyasha didn't come home for two more days, and when he did, behind him were a trail of people who were going to fix the kitchen and a few men carrying a brand-new oven. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he sheepishly grinned back. They hug each other tightly, and Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, "I'm sorry, babe." Kagome nuzzled her head into Inuyasha's neck and whispered back to him, "It's okay.just next time, don't run off.I could never stay mad at you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled slyly behind Kagome's ear, because, for the last few days, he had been out partying in the club with Miroku.  
  
(AN: Of course Kagome found out, I couldn't let Inu-babe get away with that can't I? *Evil grin*) *****End Flashback*****  
  
Kagome frowned at the memory of finding out that Inuyasha had been partying while she was away, but still, she could not be mad at him, it was always in his nature to mess around. She continued her way down the hall, and found Sesshoumaru in the kitchen, frying something that smelt like eggs and sausage. She stepped cautiously into the kitchen, strangely hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice her. "What would you like eat?" He suddenly said to her. His voice was blank and expressionless. "Ayee!" Kagome jumped at the sudden sound of Sesshoumaru's voice. "I.I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean to sneak around." She blushed, and stood flat against the wall, feeling like a small child caught while doing something naughty. "Don't worry, I knew you were there." Sesshoumaru assured her. "Anyways, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked again, his voice sounded more caring, hoping not to make Kagome anymore nervous. "Oh, no, thank you very much though. I don't think breakfast is necessary.in fact, I think I'll be heading home now." Kagome inched towards the exit. "Don't be silly. Come on, let me make you breakfast. I was gonna take the food up to the room, but I didn't know what you wanted to eat." Sesshoumaru turned around now, facing Kagome, and looking at her with his best pleading face. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh out or run out the door. Sesshoumaru, as hard as he tries, could not make himself look innocent, with the tattoos of a crescent moon forehead and the stripes on his cheek and his piercing gold eyes. What he did end up doing was making himself look like he was constipated.  
Kagome hid her snigger with a well-placed cough and looked innocently at Sesshoumaru. *Well.at least he tried.* Kagome thought as she reluctantly sat down at the small dining table. "I'll have just eggs and sausages." Kagome added, feeling defeated. "Sunny-side-up, or scrambled?" He asked yet again. "Ummm." Kagome put a finger on her chin. "Sunny-side-up, please," she said after a short pause. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had walked into the kitchen. He had a look of amusement plastered on his face. He walked behind Sesshoumaru and whispered into his ear. "You looked like you were constipated, you know." He said slyly. Sesshoumaru's back stiffened, and his eyes were suddenly deeply concentrated on Kagome's eggs. "I did.?" He whispered quietly, hoping for Kagome to not hear. "Yeah." Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru's face reddened slightly as he fought not to blush anymore. "Oh, make me some food too. I'll have scrambled eggs with cheese and extra sausage." He ordered. Sesshoumaru chose to ignore that, and finished Kagome's eggs. He arranged the eggs and sausage carefully on her plate, hoping that it was perfect enough for her. "She's just gonna eat it, not paint a picture of it." Inuyasha said blankly, leaning against the counter. Sesshoumaru was starting to bug him. He frowned. His brother was trying to act too nice, and that wasn't really what Kagome wanted. Again, Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's comment but he had stopped arranging Kagome's eggs around. "Uh.here." Sesshoumaru set the plate of food on the table in front of Kagome. She looked up, and smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." He sat down in front of her and stared at the table. "It was nothing." He couldn't look at her in the face.  
What did he think of her as? A friend? A sister? Or possibly a future lover? He could spend the rest of his life with Kagome, and still be happy. Were they destined to be together? Or was Inuyasha? A dozen thoughts raced through his head.  
Inuyasha continued to lean against the counter, looking bored and unamused. He stared at the ceiling, and the counter, and the sink. He looked at everything, except for Kagome. There was another moment of silence. Sesshoumaru stared deeply at the table, but he found, that every time, he saw Kagome's face in the table. He couldn't get her smiling, bright, happy face out of his head.  
Kagome poked at her food. She was missing something. "Sesshoumaru, I need a fork." His head popped up. "Huh?" She giggled. "I can't eat this without a fork, you know." "Oh." His cheeks had a reddish tint to them, and unfortunately for him, Kagome noticed. As he got up to get a fork for her, she asked, "Why's your face red? Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Sesshoumaru almost face-faulted. "I.uh.no, I'm alright. It's kinda hot in here, that's all." Good excuse. Very good. I could almost fool myself. Almost. "Oh." She sighed as Sesshoumaru handed her a fork. She began poking at her eggs, letting the yolk drip all over the sausages. She had a special way of eating eggs and sausages. Then, one by one, she ate the sausages, and then she finished off her eggs.  
Kagome caught Sesshoumaru staring at her while she was eating. Inside, she smiled, and once again, her heart fluttered like a school girl with a secret admirer. Inuyasha saw Kagome's reaction, and uttered a soft "Feh" before going back to his glaring at Sesshoumaru's various kitchen appliances. He was still bitter about the whole incident, but he wanted nothing more then to make Kagome happy.  
  
After Kagome finished eating, Sesshoumaru cleaned up the table. Kagome tried to help him, by carrying the dishes to the sink, but he flatly refused and did it himself.  
  
*Could this be the same Sesshoumaru I knew from a few months ago? How could he suddenly be so nice...and caring...and warm...and...lovable?* Kagome inwardly sighed, her life was getting too frustrating. What was she going to do now that Inuyasha was gone? Probably sell the house and go back to live with her mom. Live a lonely, quiet life, where nothing but your job will take away the time. She shuddered at the thought of such a life. No. Kagome Higurashi was a survivor. She would get past Inuyasha's death...somehow. She would learn to love again...someday...she would be truly happy again...someway, but the even the thoughts of Inuyasha made her eyes tear up, and suddenly, Kagome found herself unable to stand. She fell to the ground, onto her knees, and tearfully pounded the shiny, white kitchen floor. "Nooooo!" She wailed, startling Sesshoumaru, who dropped a dish, shattering it into a thousand pieces. He was immediately at her side, his arm around her shoulders, her head nestled into his chest. He was slightly rocking back and forth, hoping to comfort her, but unexpectedly, she struggled against him. Sesshoumaru let her go, and he sat there on the cold kitchen floor, staring wide-eyed at Kagome. What had he done wrong for Kagome to react like that? Could it be... That she did not want him?  
  
Kagome laid on the ground, curled in a feeble position. Inuyasha had stood watching the scene, and it seemed to be right out of an Asian drama show. Kagome was the beautiful mental girl, and Sesshoumaru was the Prince Charming that fell in love with her. There was bound to be trouble.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached for Kagome again, feeling desperate. She dragged her herself out of his reach, and sat in a corner of the kitchen. "Kagome...what's wrong..." Sesshoumaru spoke, his voice slightly trembling. He hated to admit it, but he was afraid. She didn't speak, merely staring at him with large, dark, sapphire eyes, filled with fear. Her tears were gliding endlessly down her cheeks and her breathing was hard and raspy. Finally, after one shuddering gasp, Kagome fell to the ground, and remained quiet. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought she was dead, but as he moved closer to look for her pulse, he found one, and sighed with relief. She had only fainted but this was just too much drama for one morning.  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to his couch. After he set her down, he went to him room to get a blanket and tenderly covered Kagome's small body with it. Unconsciously, he tucked it in, as if she was a child, and he gently grazed his lips on her forehead. She was like Sleeping Beauty, all alone in her world of darkness and sleep with her dreams of reality haunting her. If only, if only he could awaken her, and bring her back...  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha stood in the doorway, watching. Words were at a loss for him. Inside his heart, he felt his bitterness, regret, guilt, and anger bubbling up inside of him. What could he do? Of all the things that he hated, he hated feeling helpless, and helplessness was what constantly crippled him now that he was dead. He sighed, and walked away from the living room, and out the door, for a brisk walk. They were doomed. He would never be able to get them together. He shuddered. The thought of becoming a hamster just made him feel sick. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Once again, Kagome woke up, with the sun glaring at her eyes. She sat up, panting, and looking around the room. What had happen? As if he could read her mind, Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere. "You fainted..." he said softly, a hint of sadness was noticed. It all came back to her, and she almost passed out again, for it made her head spin. "Just lay down and rest for now." He urged. She took a look at the ticking clock. "Oh my gosh! Sesshoumaru, it's 3:00 P.M.!" She was slightly horrified that she had been asleep for that long. "Yes, it is." He replied, smiling slightly. "As a matter of fact, it is." His voice was slightly teasing. "Haha...but...don't you have work today?" She asked, her voice unsure. She didn't want to him leave her. "Well...I don't think I could leave you..." he replied. "Oh..." Her face darkened. "Thank you." "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Her reply was cold and bitter. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome disbelievingly. What was up with this girl? He sighed, causing Kagome to look up curiously at him. He shook his head slightly. He would probably never be able to understand this girl. "I should leave, I'm sorry for staying too long." Kagome said quickly after a pause. "No, please stay." He replied, a little too quick. "No, no, I should leave, I've been too much trouble." "Kagome, I don't mind." "But..." "I don't want you to be by yourself...I mean, what if you faint again?" His voice was firm, and it meant that it was the end of the discussion. "Yes, master." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Inside, Sesshoumaru was smiling too.  
  
Deciding that there was too much silence, he went to the couch where Kagome laid, and stood there. "Can I sit down?" He asked gently. "Oh, yes!" She blushed and drew her legs up so Sesshoumaru could sit down. "Do you want to watch T.V.?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly as she stared at the blank T.V. screen. "Sure. Here." He handed her the remote. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. After pausing to watch MTV for about 30 minutes, she flipped to the Travel Channel. She loved that channel. It showed her places, and grand hotels. They were hotels where she and Inuyasha could've gone for a vacation and places that she dreamed that Inuyasha and her would go when they got married.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha came through the front door, literally, and sat down on a comfy sofa next to the couch. Looks of greetings were exchanged between the brothers. Kagome watched the Travel Channel for about and hour, and then she turned to the Food Network, which was another one of her favorite channels. Delicious food appear on the screen, and Kagome's stomach growled at her. She blushed, but Sesshoumaru started to speak. "I think it's time for dinner." He stood up, and went in his room to get changed. He came out 5 minutes later, wearing black pants and a white muscle top. Kagome blushed as she caught herself staring. He put on a black dress shirt, but he left it unbuttoned, and Kagome couldn't help but think of how sexy he looked. Inuyasha took one look at him, and uttered an annoyed 'Keh' and returned to his usual grumpy self.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why are you all dressed up?" Kagome asked, keeping her eyes on his face, hoping that they would not trail down his body. "We're going out, do you not want to?" "Oh! I do, but...I didn't bring any clothes, and I can't go out...wearing this..." she pointed to her wrinkled up clothes. "Don't worry, I'll drive you home so you can get changed." "Oh, thank you, Sesshoumaru!" "No problem." Sesshoumaru ushered her out of the front door while Inuyasha grudgingly followed Kagome out with his arms crossed and grumpy look on him face. Sesshoumaru smirked at him and Inuyasha gave him a cold, hard glare. "Bastard." He whispered. Sesshoumaru's smirk instantly disappeared, and he whispered back to Inuyasha, "It isn't my fault and that you had to go and die." Inuyasha didn't reply, but Kagome was staring at Sesshoumaru. "What was that?" Her voice was sharp, yet curiously. "Oh...nothing." Sesshoumaru felt his face warm up slightly. Kagome walked nervously towards Sesshoumaru's car, it was a sporty, silver, two-door Honda Civic, and she started to open the door, but before she could touch the handle, Sesshoumaru appeared beside her and opened the door. She blushed, and avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes, she sat down in the car. Sesshoumaru went to the other side of the car, and opened the door, he held it open longer then need so Inuyasha could get in. Kagome stared at him in a weird way as she watched Sesshoumaru pop the driver's chair up and then quickly push it down again. He noticed her looking at him strangely and he made up another excuse. "I...uh...do that for safety measures..." *Great, she must think I'm a dork.* He thought. "Oh..." Her tone was uncertain, as if not believing that was the reason. "Okay...I think we should head to your house first." He started the engine, which made a loud, roaring sound. Sesshoumaru had installed a new engine and modified his car in many ways. In other words, it was illegal, and it could go very fast. Kagome was startled by the engine, and she slightly jumped out of her seat. She blushed, and stared out the window, which was starting to steam up. "It...this car's...it's modified...don't tell the cops." Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice. Kagome turned and gave him a funny look. "Of course I won't....just drive carefully." She knew about Sesshoumaru and his driving record, but somehow, she felt safe in his car with him. Sesshoumaru exhaled a breath of relief. At least she wasn't afraid of being in the car with him. He shifted the gears, and they roared off into the darkness.  
  
The car came to a sudden lurch as it stopped in the driveway of Kagome's small, white house. Inside the care, Kagome sat stiffly against the seat, her hair all frizzy, and her face was frozen in the expression of terror. She held onto the armrest as if she was going to die if she let go.  
  
In the back seat, Inuyasha laid on the floor of the car, his hair messy, and he wore a look of pure terror. He had fallen to the ground when Sesshoumaru screeched to a sudden stop at a stop light, and he stayed on the ground, shocked and afraid. "Well...that was...uhh...pretty quick," Kagome said in a shaky voice. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru seemed unfazed by the ride. "Gee...you've could've killed us 20 times already," muttered angrily. "Sure, kill us all, it'll make this so much easier." Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's comment, but smirked when he looked at Kagome's face. "We're here," he announced.  
Kagome stepped out of the car, her legs slightly shaking. She felt a little dizzy being on the non-moving ground, and made a mental note not to let Sesshoumaru drive to the restaurant. *Yeah...like he'll let ME drive.* She went to the front door, fumbled with a keys, and then finally, she unlocked the door to a dark and very lonely house that she came to despise staying in. It was no longer a home. It was just a house, filled with memories of what she wanted to get away from. A home is where the heart is, and her heart was somewhere else right now. If only she knew where. Switching on the lights, Kagome stepped inside and took off her shoes. Sesshoumaru followed sit, but before closing the door, he held it open a little longer to let Inuyasha in. It was awkward being at his house again. Inuyasha could actually feel the pain and sorrow radiated from the house.  
Kagome walked into her room and with great difficulty, picked out an outfit for dinner, meanwhile Sesshoumaru was left alone with Inuyasha. "I wish I didn't die." Inuyasha broke out. "I wish you didn't die either, baka. Why do you have to cause me so much trouble?" Sesshoumaru spat back. Inuyasha's face reddened with anger at the comment. "So you think Kagome's not worth this? You said that you wanted her, but she is not just a mere possession." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared dangerously at Inuyasha. "Have I thought of her as a possession?" "Keh. Who knows what goes on in your head." He replied arrogantly. Inuyasha knew that he had lost this argument, and deep in his heart, there was a constant throbbing of truth that he could not admit. Sesshoumaru would probably be the one for Kagome...but how could he just let her go? A few moments later, Kagome appeared in front of Sesshoumaru, wearing a black skirt that went to her knees and a black V-neck shirt. Over that, she put on a black sweater. Inuyasha eyed her curiously. She seemed to match with Sesshoumaru, almost like they were meant for each other. He quickly brushed that thought away.  
Sesshoumaru eyed her cautiously. She looked very stunning. Almost like...hmmm...a fallen angel. And she reminded him so much of Rin that his heart ached. He approved of her clothes, they were the right color; black, but the V-neck shirt went a little bit too low. Not that he didn't like it, it was great, but he felt a possessiveness over her and didn't want guys staring at her. Once again, they walked out to the car. Sesshoumaru opened the door for Kagome and she sat cautiously down in the seat. She held on the car door tightly, expecting the worse. Inuyasha had climbed into the back, and sat on the floor, not wanting to fall again. Sesshoumaru got into the car, and started the engine.  
  
She almost sighed in relief when Sesshoumaru told her that he wasn't going to fast, and Inuyasha got back up on the seat. The ride was gentle, and the city lights of Tokyo lighted up the street beautifully. It was times like this when Kagome felt good to be living in the city. There wasn't a big sense of loneliness, for there were always other people walking on the sidewalks, talking, laughing, and the color lights made her feel warm inside. She felt so nice, that she started humming, and then singing quietly to herself. It was a habit, she always sang in the car.  
  
"Came in from a rainy Thursday on the avenue... Thought I heard you talking softly..." She started in a sorrowful and wistful voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard her singing a song, and he recognized it. It was called Ordinary World, and Kagome sang it with so much truth.  
  
"I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio. Still I can't escape the ghost of you."  
  
Inuyasha listened intently to her words. She sang one of her favorite songs, and it felt like she was talking to him, through the song.  
  
"What is happening to it all? Crazy some say..."  
  
At this point, Inuyasha started to sing quietly along with Kagome. He had memorized the song after Kagome had sang it a billion times in the shower every morning. A small tear slid down his cheek. Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha singing, and his heart went out to him.  
  
"Where is the life that I recognize? Gone away..."  
  
Sesshoumaru bit his tongue to stop himself from singing he chorus with her. She and Inuyasha sang it with so much emotion, and he felt like it was their song.  
  
"But I won't cry for yesterday There's an ordinary world, Somehow I have to find..."  
  
The voices of passed lovers radiated in Sesshoumaru's ears. A sad and mournful tune that bled with longing.  
  
"And as I try to make my way To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive..."  
  
*Oh Kagome...if only you could hear me...* Inuyasha thought sadly.  
  
"Passion or coincidence, Once prompted you to say:"  
  
At this point, Sesshoumaru could not help but join in, and his deep voice mingled nicely with Kagome's soft voice and Inuyasha's desperate voice.  
  
"Pride will tear us both apart... Well now pride's gone out the window, Cross the rooftops, runaway. Left me in the vacuum of my heart..."  
  
Kagome stared deeply at Sesshoumaru's face while she sang. He was singing with her!  
  
"What is happening to me? Crazy some say. Where is my friend when I need you most? Gone away..."  
  
A small tear fell down Kagome's eyes, and she stopped singing to wipe it away, but Sesshoumaru kept on going...as if singing FOR her. His voice was so smooth and gentle... Unfortunately, or maybe even fortunately, Kagome could not hear Inuyasha, who was now sobbing quietly. His voice choked out the words, but he didn't not try to stop his tears. *Oh...why...* he kept on repeating inside his head. "Why this?" he said as he gazed out the window, staring at the heavens above.  
  
"But I won't cry for yesterday, There's an ordinary world, Somehow I have to find..."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Oh Sesshoumaru..." she whispered before she joined in again.  
  
"And as I try to make my way, To the ordinary world, I will learn to survive..."  
  
-Ordinary World  
by Aurora feat. Naimee Coleman  
  
The finished the song just as the car came to a halt in front of a restaurant. The two people walked inside, while a sorrow-filled spirit sat waiting. Finally, after he dried his tears, the spirit walked out through the car door and instead of going into the restaurant, he sprinted away with a blinding speed. He did not know where he was going... But he needed to get away.  
  
In his mind, he chanted to himself...  
  
"No, ain't nowhere to run, and no, ain't nowhere to hide. When the heat is on, There's nothing you can do, But close your eyes And ride, And hope to get away..."  
  
-Get Away  
by Avant  
  
___________________________________________________________ Whew! What a long chapter! And it took a hella long time to get it done! Hope y'all likes it, I'm pretty satisfied with it. Sorry for such the long wait! I hit a major wall...and came out with only a boo-boo on my forehead! ^_^ Hmmm...I think I'll be doing some major revision on my earlier chapters. It's just that I guess I improved my writing with this story and the earlier chapters are written like a car crash. _ Thank you all reviewers! I LOVE YOU! *hugs your legs* Soooo... Where's the comedy? Well...it's somewhere, but you do realize that I'm trying to keep the characters in character and it's kinda hard cuz I can't make Kagome just FORGET about Inuyasha! There has to be some angst...  
  
Until later, Ja ne folks! 


End file.
